The Past Life
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: A red dragon named alendor had to stop a evil dragon named red and when he stopped him by punching in lava and now he is in his human self named Andy and he doesn't remember ember and the others or who he was and now he has to remember who he was.
1. Prologue

**The Past Life**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

**Prologue**

It was right after alendor defeated red and he sacrifices his life for us by pushing him into the lava and we were all devastated. He is gone he risked his life for us. Is daddy gone forever mommy my young dragon asked. Well ash he is never gone he is in a great place now the spirit realms i told ash. Then we decided to head back to the city and tell everyone what happened. Attrition everyone i'm afraid alendor is gone he risked his life for us all but he will be remembered and his spirit will continue on told everyone.

Well it is getting late we should get some sleep now and just continue tomorrow i said to everyone. Then everyone left to their homes and me and ash went inside and he was about to cry. I miss him mommy i want him back. Oh i know sweetie i miss him to but he will in a best place waiting for us. Then he started to sobbed and i knew had to cheer him up.

It will be alright soon when it our turn to go he will be there and his spirit will live on. Really he will be waiting for us mommy ash asked me. Yes ash he will i'm sure of it know matter dodt i told him as i hugged him. Then we went to bed and the next morning everyone was still devastated. Hey ember im\'m so sorry for your lost spyro spoke out to me. Thanks spyro it is just not the same of him being around us i miss him so bad.

Yes we all do but his spirit will be with us i know he is still watching over us spyro stated. Ya your right spyro but i know he would want us to be strong.

In a different world a man named andy he was only 30 years old and he was at work he wore a yellow shirt red jacket on top with a red bow tie red dress pants black dress shows. Wow having my own autos garage is great and i'm the boss but i just opened so now to put the sign up. Then someone came in and it was emily. Oh hello emily how are you today i asked her. Oh i'm doing wonderful andy so this is your garage is is great she told me. Oh thanks i just putted up the sign so now to for someone to ask for a job. Well i wanted to tell you that i got a job as a teacher at the elementary school teaching kindergarten. Wow emily that is wonderful news gratulations. Thanks andy well i better get going i will see you later she said to me leaving.

Then that night i went home to my wife amber and my son ashten. Hey guys i'm home i yelled and ashten ran to me. Hey daddy i'm glad your back. Hey ashten how was school i asked him with a smile to him. It was good i learned how to subtract. That is wonderful ashten where is your mother i asked. She is in the kitchen making dinner for us were having pizza. Oh pizza my favorite hey amber how was your day i asked her. Oh it was as usual clean and picked up ashten just that. Well let's eat i'm starving. Then after dinner i got ready for bed and have been getting this strange dreams like they were memories i was dragon named alendor and i was married to a pink dragon named ember and had a son named ash it was strange.

Then the next day i got up and ate breakfast and i went to drop off ashten. Have good day at school see you later love you i told him and then hugged him. Then i arrived at my garage and went into my office and looked at paperwork and know one arrived yet but untell my computer went dark. Oh really this is like brand new i just got it come on now and as i said that a red clawed hand came out and grabbed me and pulled me in. i woke up in a dark place and i didn't wear i was i was not scared just confused. Where i'm i hello is some here hello i yelled out and a lough came out. Why hello alendor oh should call you by your new name andy do you remember me the voice asked me. Who are you where are you. Why you don't remember me do you well the name is red he said as he came out. Your your a dragon and your the one who pulled me in here i told him. Why yes i was the one who pulled you in and this is the place we fighted. Fighted i never fighted with you and at this place i exclaimed. Well that doesn't matter right what does matter is that you have a past life your were never a human you are a dragon named alendor he told me with a evil tone. A dragon impossible i'm not nmo dragon i claimed to him. Well it is true and those dreams of yours are memories of yours and cause of me i sent you to this world as s human so i can take over avalar.

Take over avalar what are talking about red i asked him. Avalar is a land of dragons. Well you are to evil to rule that land you will be stopped i yelled to him then he pinned me down with his hand. Oh and how is that andy he asked me. Well if you saying i stopped you before i don't how but i will do it again. Ha you don't even remember who you are and how you stopped me. Oh do you hear that you got someone to hire now just mine your own business and stay away from avalar he told me and i woke up back in my office and someone was waiting. Oh comen sorry sir to keep you waiting i apologized. He came for a job so i hired him and it was time for to go home but as i got in my jeep a rolled up paper appeared on my hood so i opened it and read it.

_Dear Alendor _

_It has been a long time scene we spoke and i know you are confused for what is happening so if you get this letter that means it is time for us to meet go to river bottom tonight at 10:00 and there we will meet and i will tell you everything there and don't tell no one you got this letter and don't bring no one or tell anyone where you going._

_Sincerely Ignitus_


	2. I Remember You

Well that is weird who is ignitus and why does he want to meet me also how does he know the name alendor alright i will do it. Then i drove home and there were wondering what was wrong. Hey Andy what is wrong you seem not yourself amber asked me. Oh it is nothing promise so what is going on. Oh well ashen got an a plus on his test today amber said joyfully. You got an a plus on your test that is so wonderful ashen i'm so proud i said hugging him. Hey how about we hang this on the refrigerator ashen. Then i putted the paper on the refrigerator and then we ate dinner and then at ten i was about to leave but i was caught by amber. Hey Andy where are you going she asked me. Oh i'm just heading out for while just to get air i will be back i told her. Then got in my jeep and went to river bottom to meet this ignitus guy so arrived but no sight of him so looked at the letter. I just don't understand what is going on i said then i heard a child voice in my head.

_Daddy please come back to us i miss you daddy mommy misses you please come back._

Wow what the heck what was that voice well great now i'm going crazy now i said but then a red dragon landed in front of my jeep with the light shining on him i got out just standing by the door. Are are you ignitus i asked him with curiously. Yes alendor i am and i'm glad you came and you probably want answers. Well ya i don't know what is going on and i have been having this dreams and just now i heard a child's voice in my head i think i'm going crazy. Oh no no alendor your not going crazy that voice you heard was ash your son and this dreams you are having are memories. Well what are this memories i don't remember any of it. Well there lost memories when you were a dragon. Well ya another dragon named red told me that and that was also a dream or it was a nightmare.

Wait a dragon named red what did he say to you ignitus asked me. Well he said that i ended up here because of him and he was gonna rule a land called the avalar someday when he returns but i told him that is not gonna happen. Well you need to stop him when he does return ignitus told me. Stop him but i can't remember who i am and how to stop him i complained. Well i will help you with that but you must return back to avalar. Wait but i don't know either of this dragons are i completed to him. Well just tell that you can't remember them right now and you will soon. What about the ones i know here doe i asked ignitus. That i'm afraid for them but i see that they will move on. Oh okay i i'm ready to go back. Very well then but first i need to do something first ignitus said as a light orb formed and it surrounded me and when it was done i was dragon. Wow i'm a dragon like you and this is my dragon form i asked ignitus.

That is right alendor and alendor is your name now return home alendor and it was nice meeting you again. Then i woke up in a forest and it was so beautiful. Wow is this avalar it is so beautiful and i guess i need to find that city in my dream well memory. Then alendor walked in the forest and spotted a purple and black dragon. Hey maybe they can help cause i think i'm lost i will ask. Hey excuse me i'm lost where is this city i don't know the name is. Why alendor your alive i can't be leave it your alive spyro said as he hugged him. Oh um hi thanks for the hug what is your name i asked him. Alendor it is us spyro cynder and Nina spyro said confused. I'm sorry but can't remember a thing. You don't who we are alendor cynder asked me. Ya but i will remember again plus y'all sounded familiar just on the top of my head.

Well where just glad your back and you asked where is the city spyro asked me. Ya where is this city i heard of i think i'm lost i told them. Well just follow us come on spyro said as he went in the air. Hey what is the matter alendor. Well i don't know how to fly i don't know what is my power. Oh well i will show you just close your eyes and feel the dragon that is in you. I i feel it spyro and it feels great i said liking it and i started to hover. Wow i'm i flying i asked them in amazement. Ya you are now to use your fire take a deep breath and blow. I took a deep breath and letting it out and fire came out. Wow did i do that just now i also asked them. Ya you sure did spyro said laughing. Well let's head to warfang ember and ash would want to see you.

Then we started to fly to the city with i guess called warfang and when we were flying i was enjoying it. Wooow this is amazing so so cool hey a pond and a lake so cool. Are you enjoying yourself alendor cynder said giggling at me. Oh ya i am this is so cool i never knew flying was so amazing i said amazed. Hey spyro can i tell you something when were together i feel that were more than friends but someone that like family. Well maybe who knows. Well there it is let's head down there and enter the gate spyro announced. Then we went down to the gate were dragons were guarding it. C can it be alendor your alive i can't believe it go and tell ember and ash come on in glad your back my king. Oh thanks hey spyro why did he say my king. Well i will tell you later right now let's go see ember spyro told me.

Then everyone was surprised to see me like i'm special or something i didn't get it. It is alendor he is alive this is so wonderful a dragon spoke out. Then everyone came up to shaking my hand and still i didn't get what is going on.

* * *

In my castle me and mommy were playing together i still missed daddy but i got over it. Hey mommy even doe daddy is gone i'm glad you're here with me i told her. Oh ash i'm glad you're here with me she told as we hugged but then a guard came in. My queen i have magnificent news alendor he is alive he is in town. Me and mommy got happy and we went out like a cheetah. Then we finally arrived and when we saw him we got so happy he was alive so i ran to him yelling daddy.

* * *

Then when i was sitting here a young dragon ran up to me yelling daddy i don't who he is and don't know why he is calling me daddy. Oh hello there kid thanks for the hug i told him. Hey mam is this your child i asked a pink dragon as she came up. Alendor he is your child to she told me as she was about to kiss me. Wow wait my child i don't recalling having a child plus we just meet. Alendor don't you remember us were your family she said confused. Hey um ember can i tell y'all something alendor lost his memory so he doesn't know y'all he told her. Oh well is there a way to bring him back she asked him. Well i'm afraid not all we half to do is wait but show him around maybe it will come back. Oh okay i will and i will tell ash. Sorry about that alendor i must thinking of someone else she told me. Oh it is okay well i was nice meeting you ember and your son i told her. Oh wait alendor if need somewhere to stay you can stay with me she asked me.

Oh really why thank how kind i thanked her. Oh it is no problem alendor glad to help. Then we went into the castle and it was so big i was amazed. Wow this is a nice you have here ember amazing and it is so big i said amazed. Oh why thank you alendor i'm the queen so it has to be big she told. Oh your a queen wow that is so cool is there a king i asked here in shock. Yes i am and my son is the prince of this land she told me. Well your a prince are you i asked him. Ya i like being a prince everyone treats you nice. Well that is wonderful and you know i never got you name i asked him. Oh well my name is ash he told me. Well wonderful to meet you ash and you know you sound so familiar like a voice i heard in my head it sounded sad. Really that was my voice your heard me he said joyfully. Well why were sad about your were saying daddy did he die or something i asked.

Well ya he died two days ago actually she said with a frown. Oh i'm sorry for your lost i told them making the happy. Oh thanks alendor and ash how about you show him around i need to get working. Oh okay mommy i will. Well nice to meet you ember and again thank you for what your doing. Oh sure thing now ash will show you around she told me. Well led away ash. Then ash showed me the courtyard were flowers grow. Wow what is this placed ash. This is the courtyard is were sometimes i hang out and is were me and daddy played sometimes. Oh really that is nice so is there anywhere else you want to show me. Ya do you want to see my room he asked me. Well sure i will you led the way ash i told him nicely. Then we arrived at his room. This is it when i first got i didn't speak it to be so big.

Really cause i felt the same way is that wired ash i asked him. Ya every time someone comes in here they say that. Really that is really weird i said jokingly. This is my dad that died and he looks just like you he told me. Oh ya he does and it looks like i have a twin maybe now do i look like him.

Ya now you do and when i go to bed he always read me a story and tucked me in can you do it. Oh well okay what story do you want to hear ash. Well whatever you come up alendor i don't mind he told me.

Oh okay well once upon a time there was this human from a different world and he had a family his wife amber and his son ashen and the lived happily together and they always did things together like family they had lots of fun and this human's name was Andy he was a nice guy loved kids he will risk his own life for others and they lived happily as wonderful family the end. Wow that was a great story what did Andy look like ash asked me. Well he wore a red jacket along with pants with a yellow shirt red bow tie black boots and they wore these to keep them warm. Wow he sounds so cool alendor.

Ya he does doesn't he i claimed to him. Well it looks like time for bed i said tucking him in. good night alendor i love you he told me. I love you to ash good night i replied back to him as i went out of the room. Oh hey ember just tucked ash in for the night i told her. Oh thank you alendor so i will show you to your room follow me. Then ember took me to my room and it was big. Oh thank you it is perfect ember i like it i said liking it. Well i will see you in the morning goodnight ember i said to her.

Goodnight alendor see you in the morning she replied back with a smile that made me feel something in me. Then took out my glasses that i grabbed before i transformed into a dragon and putted them some place where no one will find them then i laid in a really comfortable bed it was so soft like a pillow then i went to sleep.

The next morning ember came in alendor's room and he was still sleeping. I went into alendor's room and saw him still asleep i tried to wake him. Hey alendor time to get up sleepyhead wake up alendor i told him smiling. Hey ember i was enjoying my good sleep why did wake me up he told jokingly.

Well you slept for a while now sleepyhead what took you awhile i asked him. Oh sorry it just this bed is comfy i couldn't help wanted to sleep more he said yawning.

Well come on cynder is here to show around the city i told him as i went to the door.

* * *

As me and ash was waiting for alendor and ember we were just talking then they arrived. Hey alendor you finally awake ash spoke out to him. Hey little buddy ya i'm awake hey cynder. Hello alendor are you ready i asked him.

Ya i'm ready come on let's go he said to me as he went to the door as he went out ash told us something. Hey did y'all hear what he called me he said little buddy daddy always called me that. Really well maybe his memory is coming back slowly. Well let's just need to wait some more longer ember suggested. Well i should show alendor around the city in told them as i was leaving. Well shall we get started alendor i told him as i came out. Then as i was showing him around malefor and zonoya showed up.

Hey guys how are y'all doing this morning zonoya asked us. Oh hey zonoya were doing good. Hey alendor how are you doing this morning also welcome back malefor asked him. Oh hi i'm doing good i'm alendor what is your name he asked him. Alendor it is me malefor you know me he asked him. I'm sorry but we just meet. Hey guys i was gonna tell y'all but alendor can't remember who he was or any of us. Oh okay well sorry alendor thinking of someone else. Oh it is fine and i'm amazed to see another purple dragon. Ya well i did save this land long time ago me and zonoya. Really y'all must be hero's back then incredible alendor said amazed.

Then frijir came up to us and he was happy alendor was back. Hey mommy daddy. Hey frijir how are you doing today malefor asked him. I'm doing good daddy hey alendor. Hello kid your name must be frijir i'm alendor nice to meet you he told frijir and he was confused. Well we better get going nice meeting you alendor. Oh it was wonderful to meet y'all alendor replied.

Hey alendor i better get going to and if you want to check the lake it is just west of here. Oh okay thanks for the tour cynder alendor thanked me. Oh it was no problem i will see you later bye i told as i left.

* * *

As cynder left i went back at the castle and found ember on the balcony. Hey ember what are you doing here i asked here. Oh just enjoying the sights she explained to me. Oh okay can i join you in it i asked her. Oh sure alendor she said with a smile. So nice we have here don't we i asked her. Yes it is just beautiful today she told me. Ya i really like it here but i wish i can remember. Well i know you will soon a later i know it she told me putting her hand on mine.

Y ya maybe you're right but i have a feeling that i knew you more than now like i knew you all my life. Well i feel the same thing to alendor maybe we were more than friends. Ya and wanted to tell you this in my dream i saw me and you together is that anything to you i asked her. Yes it is she said as we looked at each other and then we kissed. E ember is it you i asked starting to remember again. Alendor your remember me she asked. Yes i remember now thanks to you your love brought my memory back. Oh alendor i missed you so much she said as we hugged. Oh i missed you to wen need to tell the people i'm back. Then we started to head out and ash came up. Hey ash well are gonna give your father a hugged.

Daddy you remember again he said as we hugged. I missed you daddy he said to me. Oh i missed you to ash i love you so so much i told him. I love you to daddy ash replied. Now let's go see your uncle how about i asked him. Ya come on daddy come on ash said jumping around. I'm coming i'm coming i said jokingly. Then we found spyro cynder and Nina at the lake hanging out.

* * *

Hey guys how are y'all and how is my little nephew doing today i asked. Uncle alendor you remembered me nina said as she hugged me. Alendor you remember again spyro said as he gave me a huge.

Yes i do now can return as king and everything will be back to normal i told them. Well i need to head back to the city and tell everyone that i'm back. Well okay we will come with y'all to the city cynder asked me. Sure come on i said as was started to leave. Then we arrived back at the city and i gathered everyone. I have amazing announcement that i got my memory back and now i can return as king i spoke to them and they all cheered. Tonight we all celebrate of my return and i will see y'all there i told them.

* * *

That night we all celebrated of alendor's return me and zonoya went to talk to alendor. Hey alendor welcome back were so glad i welcomed him with a smile. Oh thank you malefor and zonoya i'm just glad i am back he told us. So do you remember anything before you got your memory i asked him. Well i don't know it seems just like a dream so i really don't remember.

Oh really so everything yesterday and this morning you can't remember i asked. Ya i can only remember me pushing red into the lava and then i woke up in front of ember. Oh okay well were just glad your back again he i told him. Thanks malefor it means alot he said thanking me for that.

Malefor welcomed back alendor then i did and after that frijir came in. hey alendor you got your memory back he asked him. Yes frijir i did and how are you. I'm doing good me and nina just got done playing hide and seek and i won. That is so wonderful frijir happy for you alendor told him happily. Thank you alendor i'm glad your back frijir told alendor as he hugged him. Oh thank you frijir for that alendor said as he hugged him back.

Well it is getting late we should get to bed now alendor said yawning then he dismissed us and we all went to bed.

**Well i hoped y'all liked chapter 2 and maybe they will live happily again and alendor remember who he was and the end of red stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. The Revenge of Red

That night at the castle a ghostly dragon was spying on alendor. Well it looks like alendor remembers who he is but he forgot that we talked but if i can't get him then i will get who he loves i said angrily. Then i went to his brother spyro i laughed so evilly. Well it is time for my revenge alendor i said as i went into spyro. Ha ha now time for some revenge alendor. Then in the morning i woke up and cynder was in the living room. Hey spyro morning you woke up finally cynder told me and i had the change my voice to spyro's. Ya i was so tired last night but i'm awake now. Then as i said that nina came in and hugged me i really didn't like it but i had to go with it. Well i'm gonna visit alendor today i will be back soon real soon i told with my evil smile but they didn't see it. Then i arrived at the castle and there he was. Hey alendor glad to see this morning.

Oh hey spyro what brings you here this morning he asked me. Oh well i wanted to visit my brother. Oh okay well i'm gonna wake ash he is a sleepy head alendor laughed. Oh ya he is but alendor cane it talk to you alone for a bit. Oh okay sure spyro what do you want to talk about he asked. Oh well can we talk just us and know one around. Oh well okay i know somewhere come on he told me as we were going. Then after we got into the room i closed and locked the door. Oh hey spyro why did you locked the door he asked me.

Oh alendor you are so dumb and you know i have unfinished business to do i said as my returned back. Wait a minute red it is you what did you do to spyro he asked.

Oh don't worry alendor he is fine but now to finish off what we started i said as grabbed his neck. So alendor any last words i asked him.

Ya i do don't mess with the king he said and kicked me and he blasted the door. Oh no you don't i yelled and pushed him into the hallway and we frighted outside in town and everyone was there cynder nina ember malefor zonoya and frijir.

Alendor spyro what are y'all doing cynder asked us. That is not spyro it is red possessed him and he won't get out. Oh why should i alendor i like this body spyro is quite healthy and strong.

Red get out of his body right now alendor commanded me. Fine i will give you him back i said as i got out of spyro's body.

Then when red got out of spyro's body he was confused of what happened right now. Man what in the world happened to me spyro asked me. It is Red possessed your body. He did what oh no he didn't spyro said getting mad. Oh yes i did spyro and i used it to get revenge on alendor because i can't as a phantom.

Well what do you want red i asked him and he laughed. I want to rule this land. Well how are you gonna do that your a phantom i corrected him. Well i will just take the body of who holds the crown he said and then he took over my body.

Nooo alendor i screamed to him. Hahahaha alendor is gone just me ember and as king i order y'all to get back to your homes especially you spyro and cynder but y'all come with me ember and ash he commanded us. What do you want with us red i asked him nervously. Oh well i never realize how beautiful you look and what i feel about you he said grabbing the back of my head like he was about to kiss me.

Wow what i love alendor not you red i said trying to punch him. Oh ember be my queen and maybe i will give you back alendor he offered me. You will give him back well fine i will. Wonderful come on let's head back then but before we do he said then he kissed me there was no difference it was alendor's body. Hey mommy are we gonna bring daddy back ash asked.

Oh yes ash we will for now we need to dell with red for now i whispered to him. Mommy red scares me and i don't like him ash complained. Oh well to bad ash hahaha red said evilly. Just stay away from him for now okay i told him. Then when we got inside red i got an idea that alendor left a spirit crystal that get ghost dragons out of ya so told ash to get it. Hey red i just realize that we should kiss like for real. Oh really well i don't mind at all. Then as me and him kissed ash returned with the crystal and he activated it. Noooo you brat ember he yelled to ash. W what happened where is red. Don't worry alendor he is trapped in that crystal you had. Oh that is good now to get rid of red once in for all alendor said as he was about to get the crystal but it exploded. You think you would got read of me that easy well guess again i'm done here and me and ember will rule the underworld. What she is not going with you to the underworld. Oh ya she is he said as he threw a sleeping powder at me and i feel asleep.

Then i grabbed ember and opened the portal to the underworld. Nooo ember alendor yelled. He came to attack but i knocked him back so i can enter the portal. Then in the underworld i went to my place and placed ember on the bed. Oh i forgot that i need to check on something i will be right back my love i said when i went out the door.

When i woke up i was in a room i thought it was our room but i wasn't i did know were i was but i was laying on a bed. W where am i what is this place i asked myself. Then i looked around the room but there was nothing so i looked out the window it was the underworld. I'm in the underworld red he brought me here.

Then all of a sudden the door creaked open and it was red. Oh your awake wonderful. Red why did you bring me here what do you want with me i asked. Well i brought you here so we can be together just us and as queen of this world cause ember i love you.

What you love me this is all of a sudden i love you to i said keeping him distracted until alendor gets here. Well how about we show it wit a little kiss he said as he about to kiss so had to do it. Well how about i show you around he said putting his hand on my cheek. Then red showed me around the underworld.

When i was showing ember around the underworld she was getting a little scared. Why ember what is the matter you look a little scared i asked her. Well it looks so scary here red and why are the dragons so mean she asked me.

Well you see i'm the king of this world and i bring souls from evil dragons here like spirit realms just here is where evil comes but if anyone tries to hurt you i won't let it happen. When i said that it made ember a little better.

Well okay so what now do we do she asked me. Well we can go to the dark lake i suggested her. Oh well what is it like the black lake she asked. Well it is the opposite of y'all's lake.

Oh okay we can go there then she told me so we went there. So this is the dark lake she asked. That is right what do you think do you like it i asked her. Oh well it is nice dark and black she said as she look at the water. I'm glad you like it i said putting my hand on hers and she looked at me. So ember you know i'm king and all but there is something missing i'm missing a queen ember will you marry me i asked her and she was surprised.

Oh you want to marry me i i have no words red i said but i wanted to say no but i knew red he will do something if i said no so i said yes i had no choice.

Then in the real world of avalar it been a mouth alendor was searching how to get in the underworld. Where is it come on please ember please be alright i said searching for a portal book. Hey daddy have you found one yet ash asked me. Oh hey no i haven't yet but i will and i will get ember back don't worry i told him.

I miss mommy daddy i want her back he said as he started to tear. I know i miss her to but i will not give up i know she is brave. Okay can i help you daddy he asked me. Oh sure ash you can help you can check over there i told him.

Then a minute latter ash found a book and it was it. Hey daddy is this the book he asked me. Ash yes this is it you found it great job i said rubbing his head. Now to find the underworld portal here it is alright now to save your mother ash you stay with your uncle i will be back don't worry. Then i went into the portal. So this is the underworld well don't worry ember i will save you.

Then when i was trying to find ember some evil dragons came out. Well look who we got here alendor red told us to get read of you they told me. Well then come and get me if you can i'm not afraid i told them off. Then after i defeated them i continued searching for ember.

Then i saw someone at a dark looking lake i looked closer and it was ember. Ember ember you're alright i yelled to her as i ran to her. Oh alendor i'm so glad your back she said as we hugged and kissed. Oh alendor it was horrible here it is so scary and worse red asked me to marry him.

He asked you to marry him did you say no i asked her. Well i wanted to but if i did he will probably hurt me or hurt you and i didn't want that to happen and how is ash she asked me. He is okay ember and i understand why you did it to protect me that is the braves thing you did and i will still love you.

I love you to alendor she replied back and she showed me an egg. What is this ember i asked. It is red's egg but i'm gonna raise it good instead of him i am the mother can you help me. Oh sure ember but we need to head back and quickly i told her as we begin to leave but red arrived. Alendor how did you get hear he asked me. That doesn't matter red me and ember are getting out of hear. Oh no she won't she loves me alendor not you come on ember. Red i nerved loved you i faked it so alendor can get here.

Wait so you faked our love and you said yes you faked y you know what go i don't care i will raise my child on my own he said like he was heart broken. Wait is that the egg give it to me ember he commanded her but she refused. No red you don't deserve to raise this child alendor will be a better father than you and he will be raised good not evil like you. Well let's see about that then so long ember he said leaving. Well come on ember time to go home. Then we entered the portal in the castle and ash say us and ran to ember.

Mommy your back i missed you mommy i said hugging her. Oh i missed you to ash i'm back now she said back to me. Hey what is that egg i asked them. Well this egg might be your brother or sister mommy said with a smile. Really i'm gonna have a brother or sister i said with excitement. Yes that is right daddy spoke. Well it looks like it is getting late we should get to bed come on daddy said yawning then we went to bed.

**Well i hoped y'all liked chapter two and will he or she will be raised good by alendor and ember let's just hope for he or she in chapter 3 and thank you for reading this and leave a review for me.**


	4. The Final Ending

Eight years passed i turned 20 and the egg hatched and it was a he and he was 8 years old and i was watching over him. Now Karo don't get into trouble like last time i told him. Ya ya i wont don't worry ash you don't need to worry all the time you know he replied. Well i half to Karo your my brother and i'm your older brother i said a little angry look. Well i will be fine your starting to ask like daddy right now ash he replied back.

Well you need to stop getting into trouble all the time Karo i said angry tone. Well i'm trying not to ash but it just happens i don't know why he said tearing. Hey come here i know you're good i see it in you just don't do it and i watch you because i care and i don't want anything happening to you and i love you i said hugging him. I love you to ash i'm sorry for being mean to you he said hugging back. It is okay and i'm sorry to how about we go to the lake i asked him. Ya i would like that but i want mommy to come with to.

Oh okay let's go ask her then come on i told him then we went and found mom and dad. Hey mom and dad me and karo are going to the lake today do y'all want to come. Oh really well i'm bessy today but ember can go with y'all dad said. Oh sure ash i will go with y'all to the lake we will be back mom told dad. Okay then y'all have fun then see y'all later dad said then they kissed Karo did not like it and then we headed to the lake.

Then we arrived there and Karo wanted to play hide and seek so we played.

Karo and ash went to go play and i layed there until i heard a voice in the bushes. Hello ember it's been a long time since we seen each other he said as he came out. Red it is you what are you doing here you know i don't love you. Oh yes i know but i came to see Karo and he seems to be getting a little trouble lately. Well he is just a child he will get over it that is what aspect from a eight year old i told him angrily. Oh so he is eight now well that is wonderful for him he said then he loughted. Then ash and Karo came back.

Hey mom what is he doing here ash asked me as they went to me. Why ash it is you and you gotten bigger and older he told with a evil look. Hey mommy who is this Karo asked me. This is red the most evil dragon alive and he needs to leave. Oh why can i see my own son ember for i little bit more. What is he talking about mommy i don't get it Karo asked me. Oh you never told him well i'm your real father Karo alendor is your step father. Wait your my real daddy but why are not here with us Karo asked him. Well Karo red forced me to marry him and i never loved him and after i had your egg alendor came and saved me from red and i took your egg cause red is really evil so me and alendor took care of you i told him.

Is that true daddy why did you do it Karo asked him. Well that was the past come with me and we can be together again and role the underworld together he offered. Now Karo think about this who cared about you and loves you. I know mommy sorry daddy but i want to stay with mommy my other daddy and ash he told him. I see Karo enjoy your time here and you won't see me again but maybe you will he said as he went on a dark portal and he laughed.

I'm glad you took my egg mommy if i was with him i would have a bad life i'm glad i'm with y'all he said as we hugged. Were glad to have you to come let's go home. Then we all went home and alendor was there specting us. Hey alendor red showed up and told Karo that he is his father but he chose us then him. Really well i'm glad you did Karo i'm so proud he told him. Thanks and i rather be with you then him because your the best dad i had. Oh thank you Karo your the best son i had and you to ash he said and we all went on with life and that was the last time we seen red ever again.

Ten years later i got married and had a child of my own and my brother ash became king of avalar got married to crystal and had a purple dragon as a son my little nephew his name is aldre and i never seen my other dad red since that time we were all happy together my life is going wonderful but always wondered what my life would of been if mom didn't take my egg but i'm glad she did and we lived a happy life and who knows what future has to offer us who knows.

**Well that is the story and i hoped y'all liked it and i will be finch the return of acerbus soon a latter and make sure to leave a review thank you for it.**


End file.
